


Worth It

by magenta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't keep his mouth shut in bed. Liam hates it except for how he totally doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by janescott and also vaguely inspired by her dirty talking Niall in this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/766427 So you should read that too!
> 
> Written in a world where STDs don't exist. Always wear a condom, kids!

“Niall, shhh, you have to be quiet, Lou’s in the next room.” Liam’s words sounded scolding, but the flush on his face and wet, swollen lips said something entirely different. His grip on Niall’s thighs was firm, but he couldn’t stop Niall from squirming against the bed, his hips rocking as he babbled.

“Li, I can’t, come on, you gotta keep going.” Niall’s voice was thick, his accent getting heavier, his fingers scraping over Liam’s scalp and trying to pull him back to where he’d been. “Need your mouth, fuck, you’re so good Liam, please.”

Liam made some kind of guttural noise deep in his throat, nearly a whimper, his fingers digging harder into Niall’s thighs as he pushed them impossibly wider. At the first touch of Liam’s tongue to Niall’s already sensitive hole, Niall keened high and loud, his hips arching off the bed hard enough that the headboard whacked against the wall. Liam bit into the meat of Niall’s ass and whispered desperately into his skin, “Niall, please!”

A helpless sort of moan fell from Niall’s lips, no quieter than before, but Liam’s cock ached between his legs and even the thought of Louis in the next room hearing what they were doing didn’t dull the need. He swept the flat of his tongue from Niall’s hole to his bollocks, again and again until Niall was nearly sobbing above him, his cock curved heavy and red against his belly. He felt the muscle of Niall’s hole relaxing with every pass, and he pushed a little harder, getting his thumbs in there to spread Niall’s arse and dig in.

“Fuck Liam, oh god, yes, your fucking tongue.” Niall fell apart when Liam’s tongue finally pressed inside, his head thrashing on the bed, legs bent to give himself leverage to press back against Liam’s tongue. “You’re so bloody good, Li, so good to me, fuck, want more, I need more, you gonna give it to me?”

Liam’s heart pounded in his chest, his face growing hotter as Niall only got louder, but he couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. He slid a finger in alongside his tongue, nice and easy, pressing it in and up until Niall groaned, deep and raspy. 

“There, oh fuck, right there.” If Liam hadn’t spent nearly every day for the past three years with Niall, he would barely be able to understand him, his voice thick with lust muddying his accent. It was probably the hottest thing Liam had ever heard, and he had to reach down and give his cock a squeeze, turning his face to moan against the hot skin of Niall’s thigh.

“Fuck, Li, you wanna fuck me? I want you to fuck me, come on, get in, I need your cock, Li.” Niall rolled over just enough to dig through a duffel bag next to the bed, tossing a little bottle of lube at Liam, nearly hitting him in the forehead. Liam was a bit stunned and stupid, frozen until Niall clenched around where Liam’s finger was still pressed inside him, and groaned. 

“Shit. Yeah, yeah, okay.” Liam pulled his finger from Niall’s hole, swallowing a moan at the way Niall sighed and shivered, and sat back on his heels fumbling open the lube and slicking his fingers. He pushed two into Niall, his body taking them easily and Niall rocked down into the touch greedily, pulling Liam’s fingers in as deep as they could go.

“More, Li, more. Want your cock, come on, need it.” Niall hooked his heel over Liam’s wrist and pushed as he panted, his head tipped back against the pillow, a deep red flush spreading down his neck and over his chest. Liam obeyed, sliding his fingers from Niall’s hole, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as Niall spread his legs and lifted himself up on his elbows, so fucking hot it was beyond an invitation. 

“Jesus, Niall, you’re going to kill me.” Liam poured more lube over his fingers, biting his lip as he slicked his cock,

“Not before I get that in me, so come on.” Niall grinned crookedly, the kind of lazy grin he only got when he was horny and sometimes when he’d just eaten something especially delicious. Liam had to lean in and kiss him, pushing his tongue deep into Niall’s mouth even as he lined up his cock and thrust forward, Niall’s body opening easily for him. Niall moaned loudly into Liam’s mouth, his tongue sweeping wetly over Liam’s lips and his nails digging hard into Liam’s shoulders.

Liam was too far gone to do anything but fuck hard and deep into Niall’s body, but Niall certainly wasn’t complaining. He wrapped his legs around Liam’s hips and arched up to meet him on every punishing thrust, the bed now slamming against the wall so hard Liam was sure people down in the lobby could hear them. He was officially beyond caring though, couldn’t even bring himself to shush Niall again when he threw his head back, his mouth running at full speed.

“Liam, fuck, you feel so good, fucking perfect.” Niall scraped his nails down Liam’s back, bringing a gasp from Liam’s lips. “So fucking good inside me, fuck, want you to fuck me all night.”

Liam’s hips stuttered, his cock twitching inside Niall, getting impossible harder as his orgasm raced closer and closer.

“Fuck, maybe after this you can stay in me till you get hard again, yeah? Flip you over and I’ll fucking sit on you till you’re ready to go again, keep me filled up all night.” Niall paused just long enough to moan, wedging a hand between their bodies to wrap around his cock and just squeeze. “You want that Liam? yeah, fuck, I bet you do. Come on, fuck, come inside me, I need it Li, fuck.”

Liam actually full-on whined, burying his face in Niall’s shoulder as he fucked deep into him and came. Niall moaned, the sluttiest, dirtiest moan Liam had ever heard, and spoke all soft, like a sigh. “Yeah, fuck, just like that.”

Niall’s hand worked over his cock, fisting it even as he clenched around Liam’s softening cock still inside him. Liam got his brain together enough to slide his hand down between Niall’s leg, circling around his hole where Liam’s come was starting to leak out and that was it. Niall came with a shout and a mouthful of curses, shooting hot and wet over his fist and smearing across Liam’s stomach. He sank back into the bed like he was melting, eyelids heavy and a lazy grin spreading across his face. He reached for Liam and pulled him close, either not noticing or not caring that they were both sticky and disgusting, and kissed him messily and not quite on the lips. He was getting his breath back when he spoke, but his words were still soft and slurry around the edges.

“So, was I really too loud?”   
Somehow, Liam’s cheeks still managed to flush, but he just kissed Niall deeper, which he noted for future reference was actually pretty good at keeping him quiet.

 

Liam slept so soundly that night that by morning, he had almost forgotten he was ever worried, at least until they all met for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. 

“Liam, pour me some orange juice?” Louis grinned and held out a glass, and Liam picked up the jug and started pouring. The glass was barely half full when Louis moaned softly, tipping his head back and panting. “More, Li, more, I need it, come on.” 

Liam actually dropped the jug, could feel his face turning bright red as the rest of them cackled and tried to move out of the way of the spreading puddle of juice. He threw a panicked look at Niall who just shrugged and grinned, eyes sparkling. “Worth it though, yeah?”

Liam was pretty sure his face would never be face coloured again, and he still wanted to strangle Louis, but he couldn’t really disagree with Niall. He managed to smile, and tosses a juice-soaked napkin and Louis and felt bit better. “Yeah, worth it.”


End file.
